THE DEATH OF THE GREAT GODDESS; PART 3
by smalllady
Summary: Does Alanna really pass for a goddess, will her subjects respect her and what mischief will she get it??


****

THE DEATH OF A GODDESS;

PART 3 (Alanna the Mother Goddess)

Alanna came to consciousness and noticed that she was no longer in the palace. She found herself in a large bed with people around her, they weren't normal people but they had faint glowing light surrounding them. 

"Please don't get up goddess," said one of them as she tended to Alanna.

"What happened?" Alanna asked as pain filled her head.

"You're a goddess now and when we filled you with the goddess' original powers you just collapsed, but don't worry the power was a bit too much for you at first but you'll get used to it," whispered one of the other women. The memories of her family and Jonathon flooded back.

"What do I do? What are goddesses supposed to do, are you goddesses as well," Alanna babbled.

"Calm down dear," said an older lady

"We will guide tell you all the things you have to do when you are well. And yes we are all goddesses, I am the goddess of healing and this is the mistress of the Black God, the goddess of death and afterlife," another younger goddess said pointing to the older goddess.

"Is the Mother Goddess still here?" Alanna asked.

"Shush, the Goddess is gone and the Black God will not allow us to ever speak of her again," the Goddess of Healing said.

"What about my family?" Alanna sobbed.

"You are not permitted to say anything about your former life," informed the Black Mistress.

"Why, because the Black God does not permit you?" Alanna said angrily.

"Do not say so about the Black God, the death of the Goddess has been very hard on him," said the Black Mistress firmly.

"Oh yeah I am very sure of that," Alanna said sarcastically. The Black Mistress turned suddenly angry.

"How dare you speak of my master like that, you should be grateful that he has offered you some help," she replied.

"Well, since I have a higher rank than him I think I should tell him what to do," Alanna put out.

"You ungrateful brat," the Black Mistress screeched before she moved away.

"Just ignore her, goddess, she's always moody," the Goddess of Healing replied.

"What about Mithros, bet he isn't too happy about that and can you please answer something else," Alanna asked wearily.

"Anything my goddess," she replied and listened carefully.

"I know from the Mother Goddess that all gods and goddesses are supposed to be tall and beautiful but I haven't changed a bit, I'm the same as before," Alanna reflected.

"Well when we were putting your powers in we found that you couldn't take too much at a time so you are going to become a goddess gradually," she described. Alanna turned over and noticed her hands were beginning to glow, she was a half goddess now she knew it.

* * *

It has been one year now since she was made a goddess and she was finally a full one. She was much taller and much more graceful than before. She had grown accustomed to wearing gowns and applying makeup even though her natural beauty didn't need any. She was a perfect picture of a goddess. She had everything that a woman needed, beauty, grace, a feminine voice and a great figure. She had also quite often visited Daine's parents and they were very surprised that she was in the Divine Realms and was the Great Goddess. Although her subjects loved her and the other gods, she was still full of sorry and grief. She missed her family and all the others greatly and wanted to go back home. 

One day she was talking a walk in her luscious garden and she overcame a small cottage, she walked up to it but stopped when she heard voices

"But you said that if we killed the Great Goddess, we could rule the world,"

"Yes that is what I said but I didn't expect that woman to take her place,"

"Well you do something about it or I'm going, I don't want to be the Black mistress anymore, I prefer to be the Queen of all Gods,"

"I will make sure that happens and we will rule as the Black rulers of the Universe," they laughed and then they vanished from the room. Alanna was shaken by the thought of someone killing the Great Goddess, she knew that one of them were the Black Mistress but she didn't know who the man was. If she ran back they're probably waiting for her. What was she going to do now?

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF ' THE DEATH OF THE GREAT GODDESS ' PART 4 (THE ESCAPE)


End file.
